


Underneath

by mightbeababygay



Series: Right Side of The Law [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ben, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Continuation from the previous part - Ben and Callum have some making up to do.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Right Side of The Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of this mini-series, requested by Priceless-Potter and Ballum-Fan-101 over on Tumblr! 
> 
> Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter @mightbeababygay - let me know what you think!

“Can’t believe you’re sneaking us around like this.” Callum whispered as he shut the bedroom door quietly behind them. They’d successfully managed to sneak their way into the house - using the front door to bypass Kathy who was in the living room, heading straight for Ben’s bedroom.

Callum, of course, wanted to act civilised and at least greet Ben’s mother, but he was dragged away up the stairs before he even had the chance. According to Ben, if he went in to say hello, they’d be forced to sit and watch whatever animal documentary his mum was watching.

Which, didn’t sound so bad. Until Ben reminded him there were much funner things they could be doing. 

“It’s fun, stop complaining.” Ben grinned, pressing Callum up against the wall, arms slung over his shoulders. “So, you gonna fuck me or what, Officer?”

Callum rolled his eyes, fond expression on his face as he lifted Ben up by the back of his thighs. Turning them over, he pressed Ben up against the wall, nipping at his bottom lip. “Depends whether you’ve behaved or not.”

Ben couldn’t help but moan as Callum manhandled him, ankles hooking together around Callum’s hips. It wasn’t the first time Callum had picked him up like this, and if Ben had anything to do with it, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He tangled his hands into his hair, directing him forward for a searing kiss. “And if I’ve been misbehaving?”

“Guess I’ll have to think up a punishment for you.” Callum murmured, hips grinding against Ben’s.

“Yeah.” Ben moaned in agreement, rocking his hips forward to meet Callum’s with a groan. “Need you to fuck me.”

Callum moaned in response, carry Ben over to the bed, dropping him down carefully. He made quick work of pulling off their clothes, both desperate with need as their lips met. Their emotions bubbling up and boiling over - the hurt, the happiness from finally being boyfriends, the anger and frustration from their recent arguments, Callum poured it all into the kiss. 

He didn’t waste any time, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. Nudging Ben’s thighs open wider, he was soon pressing a finger deep inside of him. 

Ben moaned, body melting into the duvet from finally have some kind of relief - even if it wasn't what he truly wanted. If he was being honest, he was probably already stretched open enough from their earlier round this morning, but he knew there was no point in raising that opinion to Callum. As rough as Callum was with him in the bedroom, he always made sure to take his time with this part.

“Please,” Ben gasped for more, clenching around the single digit, his hand pulling at the taller man's hair. He was never this desperate with the one night stands from his app - it was just Callum. He had a way of encompassing all of Ben until he couldn't think or feel anything except the burning need he had for his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. Ben couldn't even think about it without the wide grin stretching across his face. He wondered if the word would ever stop having that effect on him. 

Callum pressed a second finger deep into Ben, pulling the younger man out of his thoughts with a deep moan as he was stretched and scissored open. 

“Oh fuck, please Callum.” Ben whined, rocking his hips back against his fingers, wanting more. 

“You’re supposed to be keeping quiet.” Callum ordered him, hand pressing down on his hip to keep him still. 

Ben whined in response as he reluctantly agreed, unable to stop the shiver that ran through his body from the tone of Callum’s voice. 

“Good boy,” Callum praised him, pressing his two fingers against Ben’s prostate, taking the swollen head of his leaking cock in his mouth at the same time.

“F-Fuck!” Ben shouted, back arching off the bed, completely forgetting they were supposed to be being quiet. Head thrashing to the side, he bit down on the pillow to drown out his moans as Callum continued to stroke over the bundle of nerves inside him.

Callum didn't stop - fingers stroking over him as he lapped at the head of Ben’s cock, tongue massaging over the slit. It wasn't until Ben was mumbling about being about to come, body tense on the brink of orgasm, did Callum pull off of him, fingers withdrawing. 

“No, no, please.” Ben sobbed, breath caught in his throat. It was like having ice cold water being chucked over him as he was brought back from the edge, hole clenching around the emptiness. 

“Told you to keep quiet.” Callum reminded him, fumbling for a condom out of the drawer. 

“I will, please, Cal.” Ben begged, clawing at the skin of Callum's back, watching in exasperation as he slowly rolled the condom on. “Need you to fuck me, come on. I'm literally begging here.”

Callum grabbed at the bottle of lube that was lost in the duvet, prepping himself with a moan as he slowly stroked over himself. “You’re impatient, I know.”

“You wouldn't have me any other way.” Ben smiled sweetly, dragging Callum down for a kiss, their teeth clashing. 

Moaning into the kiss, Callum lined himself up blindly against Ben's entrance before slowly pushing into him. He didn't think he'd ever get over this moment where he pushed into Ben, the tight heat engulfing him was a feeling he’d never get over. 

Ben gasped, almost in relief at finally being filled, the stretch burning in the best way. 

“Feels so good, Ben.” Callum murmured against his lips, slowly rocking his hips forward, giving Ben time to adjust to his length. 

“Yeah,” Ben moaned breathlessly, heel digging into Callum’s arse cheek to get him to move more. “More, I'll be quiet, come on.”

Callum licked down Ben’s throat, teeth sinking into the soft skin of his shoulder as he snapped his hips forward, the pair of them nudging forward up the bed from the force of it.

“Oh fuck,” Ben cried, back arching up into Callum's chest as he set the slow but harsh pace. “Oh god, please.” He gasped against Callum's sweaty skin.

Groaning out in pleasure, Callum shifted up so is hands were holding him up either side of Ben’s head, giving him better leverage to fuck harder into his boyfriend. 

“I can't, oh god, Callum.” Ben sobbed as he nudged his length against his prostate, hands grabbing at the metal headboard.

“Y-Yeah,” Callum moaned in agreement, fucking into him faster as he chased both their highs. His hand came up to cover those of Ben’s on the headboard, gripping tight enough to leave bruises come the morning. “Doing so good, baby.”

Ben whined at the praise, words failing him as he let out soft, obscene noises every time Callum thrusted forwards. “I-, Cal, g-gonna-,” 

“Come for me,” Callum grunted, thrusts becoming more erratic and sloppy as he chased his own high. He let out a loud moan as Ben clenched around him.

Ben sobbed as he bit down on the pillow, spit dribbling down his chin and onto the pillow, his orgasm being torn from him, the come smearing between the two of them as Callum didn't let up with his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Callum moaned breathlessly, thrusting hard into Ben once, twice more before he came with a groan of Ben’s name, head buried into his neck. “Fuck, Ben.” He gasped against his damp skin as he slowed his thrusts down. 

Ben brought his heavy arm down from the headboard, brushing his hand through Callum’s hair. He pulled him up for a gentle, barely there, kiss as the two of them came down before Callum pulled out of him, rolling over to the side to deposit the condom into the bin.

“Where have you been hiding that side of yourself?” Ben laughed, chest still rising and falling heavily as he tried to catch his breath, limbs still spread out from where Callum’s body once was before he’d rolled off of him. 

Callum grinned, cheeks already red from execution as he laid next to Ben, himself trying to recover, their hands joined in the empty space between them. “Was it good?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yeah,” Ben confirmed, brain too fucked-out to even think of a cheeky response like he usually would. “Need to make you mad more often.”

Callum lifted their joint hands up to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to Ben’s hand. “Imagine how good it’ll be when I’ve got the uniform.”

Ben barked out a laugh, rolling over with heavy limbs to look over at Callum. “Can’t believe you’d disgrace the badge like that.” He teased, dropping a kiss to his lips. “Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

“Maybe.” Callum smiled fondly, hand coming up to cup his face, thumb brushing under his eye. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He whispered after a moment. 

Ben rolled his eyes, deflecting the comment as he always did. “I’d be worried you were just trying to get into my pants, but you’ve already done that.”

“I’m serious.” Callum huffed, pressing a light kiss to his lips. 

“I know.”


End file.
